


总是些郁郁葱葱

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 5





	总是些郁郁葱葱

他不喜欢别人碰他的手。

他的手很漂亮。白，嫩，不算太大。

手指修长，指节秀致，却不过分细瘦。甲床是长椭圆型，修剪得整齐圆润。青色的血管从小臂开始若隐若现，攀附在白玉的手背上像球兰的细嫩藤蔓，一直绵延到透粉的关节才堪堪停驻。像玉石上雕刻的神秘图腾，刻画赫拉克勒斯与阿芙洛狄忒共舞的印迹。

太美的物件往往容易被凡人觊觎。

想捏他软绵绵的手掌；勾他泛红的指尖；与他十指紧扣展示亲密的样子；更或者，用大一号的手掌将他紧紧包覆，摩挲令嫩肉泛红，恰似白玉镀绯，触手生温。

他的双手像灵动的白鸽，指尖是簌簌翻飞的羽翼，在即将被捕捉时轻巧地逃脱——触摸小巧的耳垂，又从高挺的鼻尖划过。

他不停留，他的美源于自由，像八音盒里的天鹅，钟爱只身行走。他爱笑，开心时难得恣意忘形，用软嫩的指尖触碰别人的手，像哄一只乖巧而听话的狗。

小狗吞咽口水，伸了舌头想舔那似渍蜜的指尖，被他柔柔一点在湿漉漉的鼻尖，“你不乖哦狗狗。”

夜晚，他躺在床上，狗狗趴伏在他床脚的绒毛小毯，看他玉箸般不着寸缕的笔直双腿，看他指尖翻飞解开胸前的颗颗纽扣，看他将那样好看的左手，覆上腿间可爱的粉红小象。

他从鼻尖哼出一声软糯的呻吟。

狗狗的耳朵高高竖起，看莹莹月光在他身上追逐嬉戏。

他用手轻柔地抚弄象鼻，修长的双腿紧紧绞在一起。平坦的胸膛起伏，樱色的乳头红豆大小，圆润挺立。他半张着嘴唇呼吸，急促而不得要领，快感在纤细的腰间堆积却难以抒解。他着急，急得用打颤的手揉捏柔嫩的乳尖，单薄的身子一挺一挺，像一尾银鱼在浪花中嬉戏。

他的双唇被舌尖舔得湿润，眼睛却更湿些，直直望着夜色中的屋顶，茫然且没有焦距。

乳尖被恶意揉捏至发痛，快感却仍未找到宣泄的出口。他的叹息飘散在秋夜的晚风里，终究用舌尖爱抚指尖，像猫咪嗜甜，一点一点地舔。

他的指尖晶莹，像裹了丝滑的透明糖浆，粘糊糊湿答答，在身后紧致的入口小心触碰，揉开浅色的层层蓓蕾，渐渐刺进花瓣中心的小小花蕊。

啊。他用贝齿咬住下唇，试图阻断难堪又不自禁的喟叹，却没留住从嫣红眼尾滑下的剔透的泪。

手指在花径中奔跑，你追我赶又吞吞吐吐，似孩童间纯情的捉迷藏游戏。球兰的茎一次次触碰害羞的花蕊，一次次的亲吻带来颤抖，空气中暗香浮动，情色正浓。

床下的狗，口水流了满头。


End file.
